


Put that strawberry milk away young man

by Ko (jiromaru)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Omorashi, Watersports, idk what else i dont remmeber what happened int his fic, warning entry ship level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiromaru/pseuds/Ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a year old, badly written,  low quality pee fic,</p>
<p>gintoki drinks   the  fucktone of those milks, why he do that? noone know.  i dont actually have a writer future my f amily is  starving  and my cardboard box is leaking when it rains... but i hope  this pee will feed your family more than it fed mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put that strawberry milk away young man

Gintoki sat in front of the tv, setting a grocery bag full of strawberry milk- 1 liter cartons, next to him. His favourite show was about to start and he just came home. He was so glad he made it in time. It was still early in the morning, around 9 am, and he only went to buy strawberry milk, so he could drink it while watching.

He turned on the tv and watched some commercials, until the show finally started. When the show started and he saw the title , he opened the first box of milk and almost immediately drank almost half of it. 

"Today instead of only one episode, there will be a 7 hours long marathon! And there will be no commercial breaks! Get ready for loads of fun" announced someone on the show.

That's when Gintoki opened the second box of milk. He yawned and scratched back of his head, he didn't have anything special to do today, he had a lot of time to watch this marathon. When the opening theme started playing two empty cartons lied before him. He wanted to keep drinking them until the end of the marathon, but they were so tasty, that he felt such a big urge to open another box... 

Soon enough, after finishing the 3rd and then 4th box, he felt a little heaviness on his bladder. It wasn't bothering yet, but it wasn't even the end of the first hour of the marathon. He knew it was going to get problematic if the urge was going to grow stronger. And it did indeed got problematic. His bladder filled unexpectedly fast and when the show was hardly going on for 3 hours Gintoki started to feel dscomfort. He'd shift in his seat and bounce his leg up and down slightly. 

If he went to the bathroom he'd miss some of the show and those were the newly aired episodes that Kagura already saw. He couldn't risk falling out even more behind, or missing out important details. As the show went on he actually managed to fight the urge and forget about it for a while. That's how he didn't notice when he opened and drank 5th catron of strawberry flavored milk. Feeling the pressure in his bladder rise again, he hesitated to open another one, it was risky.

As the time passed and the show went on, Gintoki felt his bladder being completely full, it was already starting to harden. He started crossing and uncrossing his legs. He wasnt really focused on the show anymore, his eyes instead, wandered now between the empty milk containers. The thought and desire to relieve himself into the cartons was tempting. And thinking about how he would feel if he could relieve himself only made it worse. He cursed himself for drinking so much without taking a double thought on it, and slightly ruffled his hair on the back of his head. 

He heard the sound of paper doors being opened behind him and footsteps, shortly followed by a greeting voice. It was Shinpachi. As if it was necessary for him to arrive when 'Gin-san' was in such an uncomfortable setting. 

Shinpachi brought fresh, ironed laundry. As he passed by Gintoki he glared at all the empty milk cartons.   
"Gin-san you shouldn't drink so much of this, or you will have to give up watching the show for going to the bathroom..." he said with a little concern and annoyance for Gintokis irresponsibility. 

"I'm not, I'm not. Shut up with your mom-advices" Gintoki wasnt sure what point he really wanted to prove to Shinpachi as he started drinking another box "Jeez, I dont need to be babied like a 5 year old..." trying to prove that he's a responsible adult by drinking more strawberry milk was a thing that he instantly got to regret. His bladder gave him a reminder that it needs to be emptied soon. The wave of desperation caused his body to shiver as he groaned and rubbed his abdonen a little. He felt a lot of discomfort and his bladder was starting to harden so he unbuttoned his pants. He felt so full already. He furrowed his brows and tried to stay focused on the TV, but his mind was constantly wandering off in the direction of his little issue. He wasn't planning on giving up yet, the show was going to go on for two hours roughly. Thats plenty of episodes he needed to catch up with. 

It wasn't long untill he began tapping his finger again and shifting in his seat to lower the pressure in his abdomen a little. It was all shinpachi's fault. 

He couldn't stop fidgeting, but it wasn't like the feeling of being so full was unpleasant. It wasn't comfortable but it didn't hurt, it was something new and different for Gintoki. His bladder was definitely bulging out, when he rubbed and gently pressed on it he felt a tickling feeling inside. Soft gasp followed by a quiet groan escaped his lips. 

Gintoki, clearly embarrassed with those sounds, immediately reacted with covering his mouth and taking his hand away from his abdomen.   
His cheeks were slightly tinted red now. The effort used to hold it in had its affect on it too. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was uneven. His head felt hot, he was starting to sweat. Almost as if... he was aroused?   
He patted the front of his pants. He wasn't hard, so why did it feel good? 

He was sliding off the couch a little so he sat up. His hands now resting by both of his sides. He knew he lost his focus on the show and stopped paying attention long ago. Why the hell was he still stubbornly sitting here?

When another desperation wave hit him, his legs closed up tightly. His hand slided between them and rubbed his thighs. 

"Aah, this is bad..." he grunted to himself arching his head back. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Maybe I should just go..." his hips thrusted forward with yet another wave of desperation. 

The marathon was nearly over and Gintoki clearly didn't care about that. His eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Gin-san could you turn off the tv and please go open the door? I think its a client! " he heard shinpachi call to him, long groan escaped his throat. He tried getting up but the pressure in his bladder caused him to collapse back on the couch. 

"Can't you go?" Gintoki yelled back to him crossing his legs. Got a negative response, and something about him being too lazy and that he should stop laying around and just go. 

He struggled to stand, it was impossible without squeezing himself through his pants. 

He stood infront of the door and sighed loudly before opening it.

"Hey, yorozuya!!" He heard a familiar voice. 'Oh come on, last thing I needed to see right now was his ugly face..' - Gintoki thought to himself as he stared unamused at Hijikata. 

"Someone made a report on you. That you peeked on some girl in the changing room"  
Gintoki furrowed his eyebrows and   
tried his hardest to shift his legs and hoped it will go unnoticed.   
"I don't have time for that.. my head hurts.. come later.." Gintoki replied and suddenly closed the door.   
Hijikata opened it back and looked at him. "Oh no, you're not getting away wigh this one yorozuya!" he yelled.

When Gintoki saw shinpachi coming his face relieved and he thought he's going to handle mayora for him. He had to go so much and the only thing he could think of was emptying himself. The thought itself made his muscles relax for a second. Few drops of urine dampened his underwear. His eyes widened in horror as he made a few steps back and leaned against the wall squeezing his legs together. Shinpachi smirked in satisfaction and walked up to him.

"Are you not feeling well Gin-san? " his hand wandered on Gintoki's stomach "Oh I told you to not drink so much or you will have to pee." His triumphant face was awfully annoying. 

"I don't need to piss, go away..!" Gintoki growled at him and slapped his hand, compleatly ignoring Hijikata, who was standing in the door. That was when Shinpachi frowned unable to teach Gintoki a lesson. He pressed his fingers harder and tickled Gintoki slightly. It made him gasp loudly and hunch over. His hands now squeezed between his legs. "Agh- are you crazy?" For a sec he felt like he was loosing it.

He dropped his head down. His breathing sped up and became erratic as he felt another wave of desperation coming. He shivered and whimpered as he tried to hold it in. He felt blood rush into his face, but he couldn't move his hands to cover it. There was no way he could save his diginity now. 

Meanwhile Hijikata wasn't sure what he was just witnessing, he just stood there, closely observing Gintoki's every slight movement. 

Shaky breaths esaped Gintoki as he squeezed and shifted his legs. It was awkward and embarrassing, but he was still sure he could make it.   
He made a soft moan when the wave finally hit him. Shinpachi and Hijikata stared at him oddly.

He raised his eyes that were getting watery because the urge to relax and let go was getting stronger and unbearable. He felt pressure raising in his bladder and stretching it even more.

His insides felt like exploding it was getting so hard not to squirm.His hand wandered up to firmly squeeze his crotch as he tried to make a step. His bladder spasmed and Gintoki made the most embarrassing sound he could imagine. This couldn't be happening. 

Soon he started slightly stepping from leg to leg, doing a small potty dance. If he ran to the toilet he'd most likely piss his pants. His bladder kept tensing up and making him whine in desperation. He felt his urethra pulsate, his fingers firmly squeezing his dick prevented him from leaking little drops. He was on the verge of letting it go. 

Suddenly all of his muscles relaxed. He froze, tried to tense them up. The temptation to let go was building up with every second. There was a moment of silence before a quiet hiss could be heard, followed by a gasp and loud panting. His whole body jolted as his bladder started emptying itself. Both his hands squeezing his crotch, trying to stop the flow. It was too late to try to save himself now. Pee soaked through his pants and splashed from between his fingers.   
His pans were getting wet down to his feet. The long awaited relief felt insanely good, nearly orgasmic. 

On top of that there was something weird for him about being seen in a humiliating situation like that, that was making him sort of excited. The way he definitely shouldn't feel when positioned this way. It was because they were staring so intensively, right? 

 

Hijikata swallowed thickly. His eyes focused on golden liquid that shined in the sun and continued to create a puddle on the floor. It was an unusual sight, especially if it happened to a grown up man. His palms were getting sweaty as he realized it wasn't that unpleasant to watch. The worst was, that Hijikata found his pants being uncomfortably tight around his crotch area. 

 

Shinpachi on the other hand sent them both disgusted glares. He slowly made his way out of the house and stood outside, still not sure what was going on. 

 

The stream died down. Short sigh of relief left Gintokis mouth as he brushed the front of his pants with his palm. It was just staring to cool down and cling to his legs and crotch. He opened his eyes and suddenly realized what just happened. He stood there mortified, not sure where to look. 

"I guess I... I'll cancel the report..." Hijijata made couple of steps back. His voice was a little nervous. The whole situation was so awkward that he didn't know if he should help the   
on the floor or leave him alone. Few more steps and Hijikata was on the staircase. Shinpachi was already gone. 

Dozens of thoughts flew through Hijikatas head. He stood in place for a moment, then began to run. He had his own problem to take care of and he needed to be alone. 

Gintoki stood shortly infront of the fully open door before he slowly slided down the wall into the puddle of his own piss. He It didnt took him much time to come inside his pants


End file.
